


...If You Insist

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely implausibly silly fuck or die fic.</p><p>Dub con / noncon in that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...If You Insist

Chiaki nodded to Genta. They burst into the room, with Chiaki declaiming, "It is us! Uh, we! The two of us! --Anyway, your heroes, ShinkenGreen and ShinkenGold!" 

"About time," Ryunosuke mumbled. Chiaki cast him a surprised look, because he usually had a beautifully clear speaking voice (especially when Chiaki was really pissing him off and he went all supersonic). It wasn't right for Ryunosuke to mumble.

Oh. Ryunosuke was gagged, and naked, tied upright to a weird kind of metal frame thing, like a bedframe standing on one end. His arms were stretched out to either side, and his feet were apart. That explained the mumbling, then.

Takeru was in the same position. 

Chiaki started to grin, and heard Genta snicker next to him. Takeru's quiet little resigned sigh made Chiaki grin harder. 

"Ha ha ha, Shinkengers, I have you now!" the Ayakashi said proudly. 

Genta recovered first. "All right, Gedoushuu, you said you had something we had to do before you'd give us our people back." 

The blobby purple and blue Ayakashi laughed at them. It was a particularly evil laugh, one it'd obviously been working on for some time. "Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-gah-ha-bah-gahhhh," -- it went off into a coughing fit. Perhaps not a laugh it'd been working on for quite long enough. 

Chiaki felt a certain amount of sympathy, as until he'd perfected his dashing entrances he'd often ended up facing away from the person he was trying to rescue, or falling over the rug, or something. He shrugged, lowered his Wood Spear, and patted the Ayakashi deftly on the back. It recovered eventually, muttered, "Thank you," then struck a dramatic pose. "The price you must pay for rescuing your people! Is you must... HAVE SEX WITH THEM."

Genta started laughing. "Okay," he said cheerfully. 

"Mwa-ha-ha-okay? What?"

Chiaki shrugged, ignoring Ryunosuke's muffled comment to Takeru along the lines of this was ridiculous, at least Mako and Kotoha would've used their BRAINS and rescued them in ANOTHER way. "Okay, we'll have sex with them," Chiaki said patiently.

"You don't need to hear why?"

This was obviously a very *new* Ayakashi. Not one with actual knowledge of the Shinkengers. "Enh, if it'll make you feel better, knock yourself out."

It rallied again, less enthusiastically than last time. "I have infected them with a disease! The cure will lead to dissension, frustration, and unhappiness in your ranks, thereby destroying you all! It can only be cured with the application, through rough sex, of male semen!"

"As opposed to female semen?" Chiaki inquired, fascinated. 

THUD. THUD. THUD.

Takeru appeared to be trying to headbutt himself to death on the edge of his bedframe. With a gesture from the Ayakashi, a Gedoushuu grabbed him by the hair and held his head back. Chiaki had to swallow at the sight of Takeru struggling against his restraints and the Gedoushuu, muscles taut as he strained. 

"I don't think there IS such a thing as female semen," Genta whispered. "This is probably why it had to be us. Not Kotoha and Mako. Not because of their delicate sensibilities, since they don't seem to have delicate sensibilities or anything." 

Chiaki nodded, "Okay. Well, if we have to do our manly duties and save these two with sex," he hitched up his waistband in what he imagined to be a very manly fashion, "I'm all for it."

Ryunosuke muttered something, surprising Chiaki, who hadn't known he knew that word. 

The Ayakashi sighed a heavy sigh. Funny, it didn't seem quite as dramatically evil as before. "...go on, then," it said in a small voice. "I'll be over here. Cackling in a maniacal kind of way." 

"You do that, then," Genta said happily, skinning out of his clothes in record time. "Chiaki...?"

"I'll take Take-chan," Chiaki said, as with one tug, his clothes magically fell away. Getting that tailor to stripper-fy his outfits had been the best decision he'd ever made. He bounded up to Takeru, struck another manly pose -- getting a subscription to Manly Poses Of The Month had been the second-best decision he'd ever made -- and said, "Hi!" 

Takeru muttered something. Chiaki leaned closer so he could hear properly.

Chiaki mock-gasped, then said brightly, "No, I can't stretch that way. But I can do it to you, if you like? Though I'm not sure where I'd find a duck and a half-kilo of sweet potatoes." 

If looks could kill, Chiaki would've been incinerated. Chiaki yanked Takeru's gag down, just a little. "Do it, then," he said around the mouthful of cotton, still glaring. "Hurry up."

Chiaki wagged his finger, and shoved the closest Gedoushuu away with his free hand. He was multi-tasking. He was good at it, too. "No no no, that's not how things go when you take a ride on the Tani Love Machine, baby!" 

He leaned in and kissed the back of Takeru's neck, more delicately than he wanted to, because Takeru was annoying the hell out of him so he was going to make this agonisingly slow. Build up to the rough stuff. There was nothing quite as much fun as annoying Takeru just as much as he was *being* annoyed, though adding sex to it certainly helped. You'd think Takeru saw something *wrong* with the whole idea of being forced to have sex. Huh. Did he think he wouldn't get to come, or something? The whole point of sex with Takeru was to watch him come. Make him come. But only when Chiaki said he could... 

Takeru stayed perfectly still, apart from his temples. So he was clenching his jaw, okay, Chiaki could work with that. He ghosted his fingers down the line of Takeru's spine, staying away from the enormous scar leading down from the base of his hip across his ass. Takeru didn't move, so Chiaki did it again, following his fingers with his lips, this time, then he licked a long, wet stripe across the plane of Takeru's hip. 

He was rewarded with a shudder. It was only a small one, but it was there. So he grazed Takeru's skin lightly with his teeth, and heard a whimper.

YEEEEES.

It was Ryunosuke.

Crap! 

He looked across, to see Ryunosuke rapidly falling apart under Genta's surprisingly calm ministrations. Ryunosuke whimpered again, hips making little movements forward and back, though he didn't have much freedom in his restraints. 

Genta was on his knees in front of him, licking and sucking methodically. Genta had his usual delighted grin somehow, around Ryunosuke's cock. Which was a nice-looking cock, one that Chiaki wouldn't mind tasting sometime, and he was totally getting distracted when he had TAKERU TIED UP AND NAKED IN FRONT OF HIM LIKE THE BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER. Focus, moron!

He shivered as a breeze blew in from the open window. This Ayakashi had left a window open? That wasn't exactly the most secure way to kidnap people. He'd better get a move on in case some idiot tried to RESCUE them. 

Chiaki kissed his way back up Takeru, taking his time over the ribs, then craned up on his toes to suck lightly at Takeru's earlobe. He was rewarded with the sound of an indrawn breath, and yes, this had to be Takeru this time, because Ryunosuke was crying, begging for release. Ha, what a surprise, Ryunosuke was a crier. He started making little circles on Takeru's hip with one hand, spanning the other across the leanness of Takeru's stomach. 

"No," Takeru murmured. 

Chiaki grinned. "I have to, snugglebunny," he said solemnly. "To save your life. You need my manly seed."

He let his fingers brush across the head of Takeru's cock, just fleetingly. "Noooo," Takeru repeated, and really, it was more of a groan this time. "Genta can do us both!"

"No WAY," Chiaki said, biting down on Takeru's neck as he let his hand close around his cock. Takeru shuddered against him, arching into his hand. Chiaki licked his free hand, and started working a finger inside Takeru. Except saliva wasn't really enough --

The Ayakashi had a small bottle. "Oi, Ayakashi!" Chiaki shouted, wishing he could sound that commanding on the battlefield. It looked up, then tossed the bottle to Chiaki, who opened it gratefully. This was a very accommodating Ayakashi. Must remember to send it a Christmas card. 

And yes, it *was* lube. Not yakiniku sauce, not correction fluid, lube. He massaged some carefully onto his cock, then started preparing Takeru properly. Someone snatched the bottle out of his hand.

...ah, Genta, fine. Genta, all flushed and panting and looking eminently fuckable, and what was he doing getting distracted again? Genta kissed him briefly, a hot, searing kiss using at least three tongues, then darted back over to Ryunosuke with the bottle. 

Takeru's hands were clenched, thigh muscles taut as Chiaki twisted two fingers inside him, now. Must rankle, to have so little control. 

Chiaki planned on enjoying every second of making him lose it completely. 

"The disease is spreading," Takeru said through gritted teeth. "You need to be rougher." 

"Well, if you insist!" 

Chiaki removed his fingers, slapped Takeru hard on the ass, and grabbed his cock, looking forward to this moment IMMENSELY. He took a half-step forward, preparing to enter Takeru, to dominate him in a manly way for his own SURVIVAL, and...

..and he wasn't tall enough.

It was his turn to whimper, this time, but a Gedoushuu ran forward with a little box. Glaring, Chiaki stepped onto it and THIS time he was at exactly the right height to do all that manly stuff. He inserted the head of his cock into Takeru, and just -- just left it there for a long moment, eyes glazing over in pleasure. Takeru grunted, then forced himself back an inch or two.

Chiaki breathed out, because it wouldn't do to lose control himself THIS quickly, then he slung a forearm around Takeru's throat, forcing his head back. Takeru's breath rasped in his throat. Chiaki licked up the side of his neck, tasting sweat, and breathed into his ear, "I'm in control. Not you."

Takeru made an incoherent sound, nothing in Japanese or any other language Chiaki even vaguely recognised, but the meaning was clear. Something along the lines of "I hate you." 

Chiaki grinned, and began thrusting. He reached around to jerk Takeru off at the same time, then looked around frantically for something to take his mind off what he was doing, just for an instant, even. 

Genta and Ryunosuke were totally the wrong direction to look in. Genta's lean torso was bathed in sweat as he fucked Ryunosuke, and Ryunosuke's knuckles were white around the edge of the bedframe. 

Chiaki bit down hard on Takeru's shoulder, forcing Takeru to come an entire millisecond before white lights exploded behind his eyes and he exploded into Takeru. 

He slumped against Takeru, breathing hard, while he recovered. Then he realised the Gedoushuu were undoing the restraints -- dammit! But he was too exhausted to protest. They helped Ryunosuke down, as well, then all four naked Shinkengers sat on the floor. 

"So, are you properly chastened?" the Ayakashi asked, without much hope in its voice.

Chiaki felt a little sympathy. Not much. Just a little. "Absolutely. We'll never look at each other the same way again," he said with complete honesty. When they got home and he'd rehydrated, he needed to talk to Genta, and maybe even Ryunosuke. Or not, uh, 'talk', so much.

"Fine. You can go then." Its thumb crept into its mouth as they put their clothes back on. Chiaki didn't bother with underwear, mostly because he hadn't been wearing any when they'd arrived anyway. 

"What would've happened if we hadn't given them our magical healing semen?" Genta asked idly on their way out. "How soon would they've died?"

The Ayakashi shook its head, pulled its thumb out of its mouth, and said, "No, it would've been just a mild rash. But it would've been really, really itchy?"

Takeru groaned. Chiaki poked him in the ribs, then scrambled to catch up with Genta, throwing over his shoulder. "You know you liked it, snugglebunny!" 

"Not hating it was the worst part," Takeru muttered. "...wait, snugglebunny? Snugglebunny?!"


End file.
